Field
Example embodiments in general relate to systems and methods for displaying plenoptic still and video images, and more particularly to methods, systems and operations for displaying plenoptic content utilizing gaze contingent viewing techniques.
Prior Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
With the advent of plenoptic imaging technology a considerable number of contributions to improved display devices have been made in recent years. In particular there have been vast advances in the field which combines eye-tracking sensors with the display of plenoptic images. Plenoptic technology allows images to be captured as a light field which is later computationally processed. The processing of light field data allows, amongst other benefits of the technology, to refocus an image after it has been captured. Recent patent applications have demonstrated a combination of plenoptic displays with eye-tracking technology in such as a way that a user can direct their gaze at a plenoptic image and the display automatically refocuses the image based on the user's gaze. Independently of plenoptic image technology there is the known technique of foveated imaging, whereby the amount of detail in an image varies according to a fixation point determined by applying the gaze-contigency paradigm. The gaze-contingency paradigm is a general term for techniques allowing a computer screen display to change in function depending on where the viewer is looking.